


It's Sparrowhawk, Silly!

by hollimichele, Petra



Series: Sparrowhawk [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Supreme Power (comic)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M, Pre-Crisis Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nighthawk is an angry black man. Jason Todd is a blond gymnast with a lot of energy. Together, they fight crime!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Sparrowhawk, Silly!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read the chatlog [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/holli/111151.html), without edits, if you like that format.

Through a series of odd events, Kyle takes in a young blond boy named Jason and makes him a costume so that he can fight crime. Their first patrol is eventful. Half an hour into the night, Jason stops a Japanese woman from being raped. After that, he breaks up a robbery at a bodega. On his way home, he helps a black family change the flat tire on their car. Kyle knows that someone, somewhere, has missed the point in a fundamental way, but he can't be sure that it wasn't *him*.

While they're on their way out the next night, Jason says, "I like your hair!" and grins at Kyle.

Kyle puts up his cowl. "I don't have any hair, cracker boy."

"Yes, but it looks great on you!"

Nighthawk facepalms, careful not to smudge his goggles. "I am going to give you back to the SPCA."

Jason turns a handspring. "You'd miss me."

"I would *not*."

"You would! The newspapers are all, 'Nighthawk has a new sidekick!' And they like you."

"I don't want them to *like* me, boy."

"But *I* like you! And it makes your job easier if people like you. My parents -- they were -- *sniff* -- really good at publicity. I could pose for some shots if you wanted..."

Nighthawk raises an eyebrow so far it shows under the mask. "You scare me, Chickenhawk."

Jason giggles. "I told you it's Sparrowhawk, silly."

Stan ruffles Jason's hair at Mach .9 and pauses to give Nighthawk a reproachful look. "C'mon. He's *trying.*" And then he blurs away again.

Hyperion asks, "Is he on *drugs*? Nighthawk, did you *give* him drugs?"

Nighthawk folds his arms. "I would not give the Hitler Youth drugs."

"He acts like he's on drugs." Mark squints at him.

Jay gives Hyperion sad puppy dog eyes. "Take me flying? Please?"

"Um," Hyperion says.

"You just need a *hug,*" Jay says, and hugs him hugely.

Hyperion pats his back awkwardly. "Um."

Nighthawk says quietly, "Please. Take him off my hands for a minute, or I will strangle him."

Jason bounces, doing several flips. "Please please please please!"

Hyperion stares at them, then offers his hand to Jason. "I -- all right. I suppose."

Jason hugs him again. "Yay!" Hyperion takes off and facepalms.

The next day, Jason takes Aquagirl shopping, and they split a strawberry milkshake. She beams her weirded-out-ness at Joe, telepathically.

Joe beams back, "Yeah, he has that effect on everyone."

On patrol, Jason says, "Please can we listen to the radio? Please please please please?"

Until Nighthawk snaps, "Fine!"

Jason finds the oldies station, which is playing "Sugar, sugar." He says, "I love this song!" and cranks the volume. He begins dancing in his seat, swaying side to side and singing along.

"This is not good for my image, snowflake."

Jason beams at him. "It's *Sparrowhawk,* silly."


End file.
